1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an immersion-type dispersing apparatus wherein a material to be treated (or mill base) containing solid particles and a treating liquid is finely ground using a dispersion medium and is dispersed in the treating liquid. More particularly, the present invention relates to an immersion-type dispersing apparatus wherein the dispersion medium is contained in a dispersion chamber and the dispersion chamber is immersed in the material to be treated for dispersion treatment.
2. Background Information
Various types of immersion-type dispersing apparatuses have been known wherein a dispersion chamber containing a dispersion medium is immersed in a tank and dispersion treatment is conducted by a batch system. These types of dispersing apparatuses are described in, for example, JP-B-59-46665 (JP-A-58-174230), JP-B-62-16687 (JP-A-60-48126), JP-B-5-82253 (JP-A-1-210020), JP-B-6-73620 (JP-A-6-86924) and JP-B-8-17930 (JP-A-3-72932). In these conventional immersion-type dispersing apparatuses, since pins, pegs or the like are used as a means for stirring the dispersion medium in the dispersion chamber, particle size reduction of the solid particles in the material to be treated tends to be insufficient. For example, the dispersed products are sometimes found to be ground to a level of only 10 .mu.m in particle size.
Moreover, in conventional immersion-type dispersing apparatuses, since a drive shaft passes through a space where the dispersion medium moves in the dispersion chamber, the dispersion medium may sometimes clog in a through-hole portion or flow out from the through-hole portion.